Blackmail Seen in Abby's Look
by Pandora's Library
Summary: Dawson pilfers a professional video camera more advance than his at home. Abby snaps a Polaroid picture and blackmails Dawson. Please enjoy this dark blackmail tale and leave a review. Also vote in the poll for who Abby wickedly targets next for blackmail. Warning: spanking of a teen by same. Rated M, Adults Only! Don't Like, Don't Read.


Abby's Evil Look Spells Blackmail

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV Show Dawson's Creek, its characters or make any money off this story. Please enjoy this dark blackmail tale and leave a review. Also vote in the poll for who Abby wickedly targets next for blackmail. Warning: spanking of a teen by same. Rated M, Adults Only! Don't Like, Don't Read.

Here's what happened.

"You need is something to wipe that little boy pout off your face and pull in that lower lip, young man! Let's go into the deserted library and into the big closet to show you what happens when you take video equipment that does not belong to you"

Soon Abby and Dawson were in the lit closet as she pulled a wooden chair with no arms to the center of the library closet, sat down smoothing her bottom tightly against her dress and giving me a glance at her sexy tan pantyhose clad legs.

"Let's go Dawson, pull your Jeans down and get over my lap."

Her teen peer hesitated and she was not happy, yet displayed a hint of a wicked smile.

"Pull your pants down now young man and you're getting spanked your bare bottom for hesitating, so let's get those man panties down as well."

Dawson obeyed, undid his belt and opened his blue jeans.

"Z-zip" he unzipped his pants and tugged them down off his bottom. Reluctantly he complied as Abby patted her jean skirt and lap. Dawson lowered himself over her inviting nylon pantyhose encased legs, though he knew their allure would soon lead me to his overt pain.

Abby repositioned his bottom upward, she loved the way his tight white man panties molded to his cute rounded bottom.

Spank Whack, Spank, Crack, and Spank! Crack, Spank, Pop! Whack!

The department store manager's daughter used her hand raising it high and bringing it down hard across his bottom in the tight underwear.

Spank Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Whack, Pop! Spank, Crack, Spank!

"Also, Dawson; what is this problem you have looking at my ass to see my butt crack or checking me out to view my visible panty line?"

Spank Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Whack, Spank, Crack, and Spank!

Her blackmailed classmate was spanking his bottom firm, fast and hard and the sting in his seat was beginning to really burn.

The mean queen was in no mood to stop; until she made her classmate cry real tears he understood from now on she was in charge of his ass.

Spank! Whack! Spank! Pop! Crack! Spank! Crack! Spank!

**Whack! **

Spank!

Spank, **Whack!** Crack! **Spank!** Whack! Spank!

Abby relished the view before her. She could now see his red bottom through the tight white panty like underwear.

**Whack! ** Spank! **Pop!** Crack! **Spank!** Splat! **Spank!**

What followed next was a volley of super hard spanks designed to break his sulky mood.

"I wouldn't be acting like this if you were dating me!"

She reached down and Dawson felt her fingernails slide across his butt crack, grab the elastic band of his so named panties and felt them pulled down to his knees. The view that greeted Abby and Dawson both in the mirror hanging on the library closet wall was a glowing red bottom.

"You should be the one being spanked Abby showing your ass crack and your unladylike visible panty line!" I spouted at the injustice of being spanked.

"Ooo, Woo, Dam it you are so maddening. How dare you talk about my ass!" Abby spewed.

**Dawson's thoughts in his own words:**

I did not expect what happened next and was flabbergasted as Abby pulled a wooden back hairbrush out of her purse.

"**I am going to let me hairbrush do my talking mister!" Abby said**.

The spoiled manager's daughter spanked his bottom hard up one cheek and down the other and I was soon feeling the deep burn of the wood backed oval hairbrush she had just purchased in the Belk, Capeside Department Store for this use.

**Spank!** Whack, Spank! **Crack!**

**Spank!** Spank, Whack,** Crack!** and** Spank!** Crack, Pop!

Soon my ass had a crop of red blisters in the center of each cheek.

"I like you, but your behavior is simply childish and disgusting and I am going to fix it."

Whack! Crack! **Spank!** Crack! Spank! Pop!

Crack! Spank! Crack! Whack! Spank! Pop!

The wooden hairbrush paddled my naughty bottom hard and fast, changing its color to a deeper crimson into a dark red. The force and the cumulative effect of the hairbrush spanks caused me to sniffle and buck up off her lap.

**Spank!** Whack! Spank! Pop! **Spank!** Crack! Pop!

The spanking with Abby Morgan's hairbrush continued. My bottom a throbbing cherry red and to rub it in my arch enemy was looking on with a big fat smile as the evil vixen proceeded to blister my ass. Abby had the goods on me wit a Polaroid picture of me removing the video camera from the classroom to work on my movie. It had a higher quality and screen clarity then the one my parents had bought me. Now, my ass had been blackmailed by the meanest girl at our school and my red swollen and purple hued bottom was all courtesy of Abby Morgan's punishing wooden hairbrush.

Whack! **Spank!** Pop! Crack! Spank! Splat! **Spank!**

Sniffles turned to whimpers and pleas for the spanking to stop, promising not to repeat my pilfering activities.

Whack! **Spank!** Crack! Pop! **Spank!** Crack!

My wiggles of my blistered red bottom and tears have turned into crying as the swats with the wood backed hairbrush with a finale volley where the pain became more intense and unmanageable for me as my bottom began to bleed tears of its own.

**CRACK! **SPANK! SPLAT!** SPANK!** CRACK! **SPANK!** WHACK!

**Spank**! I started fating "Putt-Putt" **Whack!** Poot! Like a riding lawn mower starting up!

**Crack!** Fart! As Abby kept spanking my cherry red bottom **Splat!** Spank, **Spank!**

There were tracks of hot tears dripping down my face as the pain of her hairbrush spanking took me beyond anything I had ever felt.

"Ewe you farted." Abby was quite annoyed at me farting in her face and the accompanying stink in the air. She waved her hand over my bottom to clear the air.

"We're not done Dawson and your gas attack want work to stop your ass whooping!" Abby maliciously stated.

**Whack! ** Spank! **Pop!** Crack! **Spank!** Splat! **Spank!**

I felt a new wave of burning pain and was deeply humiliated as Abby laughed, but could not understand how my limp penis had gone rock hard as Abby christened my red ass with more hard spanks this time with her hand. The vibrations tore through my center and I was afraid I was about to spill. It still burned plenty because she was whacking my already purple bruised bottom in a willing submission of accepted fate.

Abby bucked me off her lap onto the floor and I landed on my knees and I was flabbergasted feeling my blood blistered hot red cheeks and it hurt plenty.

I quickly pulled up my underwear and Jeans over my burning bottom, deciding the humiliation of what Abby had just done to me was best left kept a secret from Joey and the rest of the creek gang. Abby realized this had been great fun to make Dawson's buns red and began to plot how to blackmail his followers.

Go to my page and **vote** for who you would like to see wicked Abby spank next in another story?

That's my fantasy and that's a fact. How was yours.


End file.
